


Goddess's New Trial

by Damien_Kova



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bukkake, Hotdogging, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After being on the verge of tears as she vented to Urbosa, Zelda hears of an unknown trial that should help her along her path to gain the Goddess’s power of Wisdom. Unfortunately, as she hears she has to walk around Gerudo Village in the nude, there is no stopping the embarrassment in her heart.





	Goddess's New Trial

Princess Zelda sighed as she sat in her Gerudo friend’s home, head resting on the dark-skinned woman’s lap as her eyes were closed and stayed closed. “I just don’t get it, Urbosa! I’ve tried every ritual Father has told me about and nothing has worked or will work!” The girl was pouting as she spoke, clearly upset and unnerved about her failure to receive the Goddess’s power of Wisdom, even after her guardian, and Hyrule’s Champion, Link had already received her power of courage. Quiet as he was, the princess was actually a bit happy that he wasn’t allowed in Gerudo Village despite being a champion capable of carrying the Master Sword passed down through time to slay evil. “No matter what I try, everyone refuses to let me become the scholar I want to be and demands I claim a power that I might not even have any right to wield anymore!”

 

The redheaded woman hated seeing her friend in such a state, easily knowing she was on the verge of tears without even having to look at her face. Almost in silence, the tribe leader started petting the Princess’s hand, trying to soothe her in a gentle attempt. “Zelda, you are the Princess of Hyrule. You don’t have to let anyone say those kinds of things to you. You are a strong, passionate, genius blonde little vixen. You may not have the Goddess’s Wisdom, but you have many more talented gifts that don’t require that. I mean…. This may just be the Gerudo blood in me, but have you seen the way the majority of my people look at you? Or how Link does? Or even how many of your kingdom’s people do? There is much more to you than “The Princess of Hyrule”. There is that gorgeous Zelda underneath that I’m proud to call my friend.” Urbosa smiled as she watched the blonde girl’s face light up just a bit, making it clear that the tears that were close to falling were no longer going to.

 

“I…. I…. Urbosa…. You always know just what to say to make me feel better… I guess all these years of looking after women has taught you how to care for one like they’re your own child.” The blonde princess smiled softly and sat up off her friend’s lap, turning just enough to wrap her arms around the dark-skinned woman’s neck and letting out a relieved sigh. “But… I can’t just avoid what Father and Link tell me about the Goddess and her powers, can I? I have a duty to my people to protect them no matter what. There’s just… No more trials that I can go through anymore…” Princess Zelda let go of Urbosa and stood up from the floor, bending over so her breasts were in clear view of the older woman due to how her outfit was, not that any skin could be seen. Though, as she turned around with her usual swivel on her heels, the young princess unintentionally stuck her plump rear directly into her friend’s face, unknowingly causing her to blush just a bit.   
  
“Zelda, dear…. There is a trial that we Gerudo’s have passed down for dozens of generations. I can’t say it is one of the Goddess’s trials, but it is definitely one for building confidence. And maybe that’s what you are lacking.” Of course, the Gerudo expect to see Zelda turn back around with a slightly annoyed expression, returning that expression with her own smile and standing up to her feet, placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead as she soon towered over her. “Don’t give me that look. You know how you are when out in the fields with your guardian. I’ve seen you hide behind him when things get tough. You have the confidence to stand up and argue with the King over learning as much as you possibly can, yes. But I haven’t seen you have the confidence to stand up to anyone in a fight. This will help with that. I had to go through it, my future child will have to go through it, any Gerudo woman worth her name will go through this. It is a trial that teaches you to control your anger and only put it towards the right use.” The Gerudo Chief smiled and took a step back. “So, as the Hyrule Princess and claimer of the Power of Wisdom, you will go through this trial to help yourself grow.~”   
  
Zelda’s eyes went wide as she listened to the woman’s explanation, listening to the logic and reason in her words. The Princess had to admit that even though she hadn’t heard of what the challenge entailed, yet, she wanted to go through it. To grow stronger, both for her people and for herself. Letting out a light sigh, the blonde girl nodded and looked into her friend’s emerald eyes. “Alright. I’ll do it! I’m a bit nervous for what it is, but I have to try. I need to grow and become stronger, better, worthy of the Goddess’s power.” The blonde girl paused for a moment, processing she needs to know what to do for the trial. “Um… What is this trial, exactly, Urbosa…?”   
  
“To walk through Gerudo Village in no clothing whatsoever. No underwear, no protective gear from the sun. Just a blindfold and following someone’s voice as you make your way around the village. When you do, people are going to try and touch you. It’s tradition, after all.” Urbosa could see her friend’s color drain from her face as she explained the details of the trial. “It’s known as the Trial of Control, more often referred to as the Temperament Trial by those who undertake it.” The Gerudo Chief smiled and placed a hand on her hip, secretly relishing in the look of grief and regret that was on the princess’s face. “Don’t give me that look, Princess. Whether you enjoy this or not, passing or failing means spiritual growth and it may be the step you need.” After a moment of seeing the same expression on the other girl’s face, the Chieftain let out another sigh. “Also, this is a very special occasion. Hylian voe will be allowed into the village without having to sneak in. We’ll make it a small festival!~”

 

Of course, this earned a gasp from the princess, making her wonder why her friend would be willing to make something so embarrassing a spectacle for everyone to see. “Urbosa! I couldn’t possibly do such a thing! The men, women, and possibly children of Hyrule getting to see their princess walking around blindfolded and in the nude would be never forgotten! It’ll ruin the royal family’s good name!” The young girl could already feel the blush forming on her cheeks as she processed the thought of being seen by dozens of people. “I know I said I’d do it, but…”   
  
“That’s exactly why there is no backing down, Zelda. Go out into town and start undressing.” The dark-skinned woman turned around and looked through one of the drawers in her room, pulling out a thin cloth that could be used as a blindfold. “And you will put this on as you undress. By the time you get halfway through the town men should be arriving in the village to watch and see you. But this is the last chance I can think of for you to gain the Goddess’s Wisdom.” Urbosa held out her hand, giving Zelda the makeshift blindfold and smiling. “Go. I’m going to make the announcement to let voe into the village for the trial.” Without saying another word, or bothering to listen to her friend’s pleas to wait, the Gerudo woman headed off out of the room the two were in to make the announcement and to send one of her guards to make sure the news of the trial spread even faster.

 

Zelda, on the other hand, did as she was told, heart pounding, and racking her mind for a way out of this situation. However, as she made her way to the middle of the village, standing there in the open where any of the dozens of woman could see her, nothing came to mind about how she could get out of this trial. The young princess closed her eyes and looked down to the ground, taking hold of the blindfold and bringing it over her eyes, opening them just slightly to see if she could see through the fabric. Unfortunately for her mindset, that wasn’t possible to do. With a reluctant breath, and a heart still pounding like it was going to burst from her chest, the blonde girl started to undress right in the middle of town. First to come off was her blue top. Fingers hooking under the fabric between her white undergarments and the blue overclothes, the blue-eyed girl raised the fabric over her breasts and off over her head, letting her long hair get trapped in it for a moment before she tossed it to the ground next to her, leaving her in her deep blue pants and white top that just barely covered her breasts properly. Afterwards, the next piece of clothing she decided to lose was her pants, biting her lip as she grabbed at the hem of the fabric, wanting to just pull them down and move on to the next process. Though, as she pulled down, the girl got caught up on her plump rear end and felt the fire of embarrassment burning within her that only seemed to make the moment worse.

 

Even as her eyes were closed, the young girl felt like she could see the dozens of eyes on her body with what she was doing. It didn’t help that Zelda had to wiggle her hips and shake her ass as she stood in place to get the hem of her pants over the roundest part of her ass, giving people more reason to stare at her and take in her royal figures. Luckily for the princess, it only took a few shakes to get the clothing over her rear end, stopping the moment her hands seemed to sink just below her plump feature, leaving her ass to hang over the clothing for just a moment before she realized that would probably be even more appealing to those around her. The young girl let out a loud gasp before dropping her clothing to pool around her feet, leaving her in nothing but her white undergarments that only hung just below her hips, not reaching low enough to cover her cunt or the majority of her ass as it got caught up in the small of her back. “I can’t believe I’m doing this… Be strong, Zelda… “ She tried to cheer herself on in light of not realizing that Urbosa had already returned with the Shieka Slate she had been given as a Champion to keep in touch with the others, using that same slate to take pictures of the almost naked princess in the middle of the open. “You can do this.” Again, the words that left her were ones of attempted inspiration for herself as she grabbed the bottom of the only remaining fabric that kept her from being fully naked. Before the thought to stop could even cross her mind, the blonde quickly rushed the article of clothing off of her body and let it pool with the rest of her outfit.   
  
“Zelda?! Zelda?! I’m over here! Come to my voice!” Urbosa smiled to herself, laughing as quietly as she could as she made her way to the corner of the market in the middle of her village. She made sure to stand on the opposite side of the small space of water that went around the middle of the village. “Once you reach me, we’ll start the walk through town!” Of course, the dark-skinned woman knew that for the pictures, the closer she could get, the better. And taking pictures of a water-soaked princess would sell far better than others for the most obvious of reasons. So, as the young girl fell into the small area of water with a shout, Urbosa was right there just a few steps away, taking a few pictures of the young girl as she was soaked, making sure to get some as she stood and water ran down her body, causing it to shimmer in the sunlight. “Zelda! Are you okay?” The older woman reached her hand out and helped her friend up, willing to pretend to help at least a little bit. “We have to keep going with the trial. Think you can keep going?”

 

The young princess nodded quietly and took a soft breath, steadying herself using the helping Gerudo’s body as leverage to get out of the water. “Yes, Urbosa… I can keep going. I have to.” There was determination in her voice as she spoke, as well as embarrassment from having fallen into the water without realizing it was there. Zelda forced a smile as she started walking in the direction where she originally heard Urbosa’s voice, gasping as after only a few steps, she felt a feminine hand swat at her soft rear end. She could tell right away that it wasn’t her friend’s but the fact that someone had touched her astonished her, even though she had already been warned that people were going to try to.   
  
“Alright, Zelda. You felt it. The first touch of your Trial.” Urbosa beamed at the Gerudo woman that took the initiative, wanting to scowl at her, but finding her friend’s reaction incredibly humorous. “From this point out, anyone who wants to touch you can and will. You are forbidden to fight back or harm anyone who does. This part of the trial will help control your anger and teach you wisdom through this.~” The Gerudo Chieftain let out a soft chuckle as almost a dozen people, a few of the men who must’ve just arrived, decided to crowd around the Hyrule Princess. “And it seems people are already wanting to teach you control.” The woman started walking backward, taking careful consideration to keep the young blonde in the view of her camera on her Slate. Of course, this meant making sure no one blocked the path between them to make sure that the princess could continue her walk. “Come on, Zelda. Start walking. Take your steps. Slow and steady.~”

 

The young princess nodded, biting her lip and gasping quietly as she felt a few hand on her body once again, this time a few hands clearly belonged to men. Those men had a firm grip on both of her breasts and one even on her neck while a female’s hand took hold of her plump rear end, causing the young girl to freeze in place and blush a deep shade of red that matched Urbosa’s red hair. Zelda stood in place, embarrassment starting to take over for her as she reached to try and swat a few hands off her body, slowly moving her own hands to the hand that was around her neck. The blonde wrapped her fingers around the man’s wrist, pulling on it for just a moment before feeling each hand on her body squeeze her body randomly. All of the contact on the sensitive places of her body caused the Hyrule girl to moan as a result, making her blush even darker, if that was possible. Words were at a loss for her as she felt another hand grab at her wrist, this time knowing it was her friend. “Urbosa….?” The name left her tongue slowly, as if overwhelming emotions were radiating through her and trying to stop her from doing anything.

 

“Come on. You won’t get anywhere by standing around, will you?” The woman smirked as she pulled her friend along with her, out of that small group’s clutches and even just a few steps away. “Alright. We’re going to change your trial.” Urbosa kept her smile as she escorted Zelda into the middle of the village. “You’re going to go through one of the final parts of the trial next. Get on your hands and knees, mouth wide open and let anyone come do what they want to you for five minutes. Once that time is up, your trial has been completed.~” The redheaded woman bit her lip as she watched her friend get into position almost willingly, finding it arousing how far she was willing to go for the Goddess’s power. As soon as Zelda was on all fours and had her mouth open, the Gerudo Chieftain smiled and gestured for anyone to come forth and do as they wanted.

 

Almost immediately, the young princess could feel a pair of male hands on her plump rear end, making her gasp for only a moment before feeling a cock shove its way into her mouth. Unable to say anything, the blonde girl felt herself on the verge of tears when she felt those hands spread her plump cheeks and slide a thick cock between them. She didn’t think her dear friend would let anyone do this under any other circumstance, but this was for the Goddess and Zelda was determined to see it through to the end. She didn’t smile, she didn’t move, she didn’t make any sound that wasn’t a whimper or a muffled whine. Even as she felt two move members start grinding against her face, all four of them now moving in a separate rhythm from the others, all she could do was hold back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheek. Though, since her body was taken, that didn’t stop any newcomers into the village from standing around her and masturbating in front of her, even if all her mind could properly process was the way a certain cock was moving in and out between her asscheeks. Every second was another few thrusts of warmth between her rear end, causing a hushed whine to leave her each time.   
  
Urbosa smiled as she took a step back, letting the now eight men that were surrounding her dear friend to do what they wanted. Of course, more pictures were taken of the scene before the redheaded woman. “These are going to sell nicely.~” She whispered to herself, taking another look to see that the men were getting close to cumming. “Alright, Zelda! We’re going to get the men away from you and dump some special purifying water on you to help cleanse you of this!~” The dark-skinned woman bit her lip and gestured for all the men to move, gasping as almost immediately after they did, all eight of them came at the same time, absolutely drenching the Hylian princess in cum. The redhead’s jaw dropped as she rushed over and took almost a dozen more pictures of the princess with cum coating her face, rear, and even dripping down her chin onto her breasts. “How’s that feel, Zelda?”

 

“W-Warm…” The young girl let out a light cough as she tilted her head up towards where she heard her dear friend’s voice. “How…. How much more is there? Do I have to do anything else, Urbosa…?” The blonde kept her eyes closed as she felt the warm and thick ‘water’ run down her body in certain places. “Please tell me my clothes are close by…” Zelda let out a soft whimper as she rose to her feet, a deep red blush on her cheeks and a slight quiver to her lower lip.   
  
The princess’s clothing was something Urbosa hadn’t thought of, causing her to gasp and look around the area, seeing every article of clothing that Zelda had worn to the village today had been stolen. “Huh… It seems we’ve come across a small problem.” The Gerudo woman let out a soft chuckle and grabbed Zelda’s hand. “Keep the blindfold on, dear. Let’s get you dried up before you take on the last portion of the trial. And I promise it’ll be better for you.” The redheaded woman couldn’t help but smile as the two started to walk and she thought of just how much money she could bring in to help her people with the pictures she was going to sell of Hyrule’s Princess.

 

Zelda, of course, could only hold tightly onto Urbosa’s hand as they walked, her heart still pounding just as hard as when she started. “I hope this can end soon…. This really is a trial that requires a lot of spirit…” Though, since she couldn’t see, there was no chance of the princess seeing her friend’s smile at the sight of men lining up around them on their way back to the Chieftain’s home.


End file.
